


魔法界相關腦洞

by kissthedeath



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2020-06-25 17:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissthedeath/pseuds/kissthedeath
Summary: 拆官配，原創女主經不起考據腦洞&段子





	1. Chapter 1

紐特 X 原創女主

瑟爾奇(Selkie)一族，褪下海豹皮化人的傳說生物

暫定名字：妮奥拉(Nuala)，全名菲安妮奥拉(Fionnuala)

[或者選用瑪艮(Muirgein)，意思「來自大海的」]

丟失海豹皮困在禁林的海豹少女

暫定兩部分：學生時代，一戰期間


	2. 段子x2

又是新的一天。  
金色的光線猶如海浪般晃動，明媚的暖意從四方八面傾瀉下來，串連起一顆又一顆晶亮剔透的晨露。滴答，像是珍珠似的從葉尖滾落，摔成支離破碎的夢，跳躍的蟋蟀跨過零散的倒影，叢林中的竊竊私語開始冒出，潮濕的青草味道﹑泥土的味道﹑不知名的植物味道混合在一起，睡眼惺忪的慵倦微風輕柔拂開薄霧籠罩的小徑。  
晚間的危險氣息退減幾分。  
然後是一陣微弱的腳步聲。  
小心翼翼隱藏的呼吸，略為紊亂的心跳，彷彿融入大地的脈動，經由滋長的樹根傳遞。粗糙的樹紋緊貼柔嫩的掌心，一束微光流連於指尖，悄然無聲地往上滑動，吻過圓潤雪白的肩頭，海藻般的白金色波浪長髮閃爍，海藍色的眼眸稍稍失神注視遠方的某處，不知過了多久才緩緩聚焦，落在眼前人身上。  
逆光的臉龐幾乎要和記憶中的重疊，溫柔得教人心碎落淚。  
「妮奥拉。」  
不一樣的呼喚令她回過神來，少年的修長身影晃入眼簾，領帶歪歪斜斜，甚至連黑色的校袍也略為凌亂，看來是匆忙跑來的樣子。她自然不過地伸手為他繫好領帶，並沒有察覺到他瞬間的僵硬和不自在，更加沒有注意到他小心翼翼的眼神。他屏住呼吸，緊張地低頭打量她，眼見她快要抬頭，頓時不自在地移開視線。  
少女收回了手。  
「你不是要上課嗎？」  
「第一節課沒那麼早，我今天可能有點忙，只有現在有一點時間－－」  
「但是……你不需要整天都跑來找我啊。」  
她頗為疑惑地偏了偏頭，輕輕枕住樹幹，空靈的眼眸一眨也不眨地凝視他。  
他習慣性地微微側頭，看來不敢直視她的樣子，張了張嘴似是要解釋，最後僅是把帶來的麵包塞入她的手中－－  
她卻冷不防握住他的手腕，他嚇了一跳，差點鬆手把麵包掉到地上。  
「……妮﹑妮奥拉？」  
少女冰涼柔軟的手指很快就收回來，低頭把麵包撕開一小塊，直接遞到他的嘴邊。  
「我已經吃過東西了，你還沒吃早餐吧，來。」  
她的眼神過於關切。  
他的臉頰頓時一紅。  
一年級入學之初，初次涉足禁林而偶遇的少女，身姿容貌依舊不變：看不出年紀的青春，異於常人的精緻外表，獨自隱居於禁林的怪異行為，非人類的身分顯而易見－－因此，當時的他做夢也沒想到，自己竟然有幸結識瑟爾奇(Selkie)。  
這一支來自海洋的種族，在文獻中幾乎絕跡了幾個世紀。  
古老的時代，瑟爾奇一族不時離開大海，褪下海豹皮化形為人，踏足陸上世界。他們的女性更加以美貌聞名，喜歡在岸邊歌舞，導致有不少人類藉機盜走海豹皮，迫使心儀的少女留下來成為妻子。  
－－在遠離海洋的禁林中遇到瑟爾奇，無疑是一件怪異又可疑的事，但是這幾年來，她不曾透露半句，他自然也不敢多問原因，倒是向她承諾﹑若然她有需要的話，他願意盡一切力量幫助她。  
那怕她好像不需要他，反而是他需要她而已。  
她知道很多連文獻也沒有記載的魔法生物知識，甚至是失傳已久的事也一清二楚，從不介意滿足他的好奇心，就像是……像是照顧孩子一樣滿足他的好奇心。  
「謝謝。」  
他飛快地伸手接過麵包，低着頭咀嚼，根本吃不出甚麼味道，滿腹失落只能默默往下嚥。

  
※※※

  
妮奥拉又做了那一個夢。  
夢中她是一頭美麗的白鳥，優美的雙翼拍動，修長的頸項伸展，輕輕伏在少年的肩上休息。他小心翼翼地抱住她，柔聲向她低訴情話，每一個音節在金色的陽光中融化成琥珀色的蜜，在她的心裡匯成一道甜絲絲的細流。少年柔軟的髮輕輕蹭着她柔軟的羽，溫柔的吻彷彿要抹去她的所有不幸和悲傷。  
－－妮奥拉，你是世上最美的天鵝。  
他偏頭凝視她，希冀的光明在他的眼底閃爍。  
－－我已經找到解咒的方法了，你和你的弟弟們很快就可以恢復人形。  
……  
這個承諾永無兌現之日。  
妮奥拉眨了眨濕潤的眼睛，有點不適應突如其來的猛烈陽光，她下意識要抬手，下一秒就看到一道陰影落下。紐特微微彎身打量她，為她遮擋了大部分的陽光，滿臉擔憂為她遞上了手帕。  
「……是噩夢嗎？」  
她搖了搖頭，好像是流着淚笑了。  
「不，是一個美夢。」  
她輕聲回答，依然一動也不動地躺在草地上，散渙的眼神不知在注視甚麼，但是他確定她此刻的眼中並沒有他。她的身上有太多秘密，他也沒有資格去追問剛才夢囈的陌生名字，或多或少……是害怕她口中的答案。  
他能做的，就只有陪伴。


	3. 腦洞&段子x1

妮奥拉喜歡獨來獨往。  
她赤腳涉足溪澗細流，溫情脈脈的小河不比浩瀚澎湃的大洋，故鄉的景象如此遙遠，模糊在西邊沉入陸地的玫瑰色日輪，紅豔的火燃點記憶中的深藍波光，空靈飄渺的歌謠四散成森林氣息的風，熟悉的一切逝去如指間流水。如今她踩着大地的脈動行走，大海的韻律褪色成沉寂的心跳聲，她鍾愛的寶物埋藏在時間的彼岸。  
她的愛伴隨少年的白骨長眠。  
－－本該如此。  
但是十一歲的孩子冒冒失失，短短的棕色鬈髮略為凌亂，像是幼鳥柔軟的雛羽，看得她心頭一軟，敗在他澄澈不染雜質的湛藍眼眸之下，默許他小心翼翼的靠近，包容他毫無保留的好奇。赤子的純真時刻關懷所有奇異的生命物種，對於自己的同胞同類卻不擅交流，彆扭緊張得可憐，每每令她擔憂他會否遭到欺負。  
她暫時無法離開，僅能張開雙臂溫柔歡迎他的每次造訪，好言安撫在外受挫卻隱忍不表露半句的貼心孩子，耐着性子說書般娓娓講述神秘異境，竭盡所能滿足他的求知慾。  
孩子在眨眼間成長得很快，教人不放心的稚氣蛻變成翩翩風度的俊秀，伴隨而來的還有拔高的身量，昔日差不多的平視角度一變，換成是她伸長脖子的仰望。所幸他的溫柔亦隨着年歲漸長，他體貼地遷就，習慣向她低頭，她因而並未察覺到彼此的距離起了變化。  
少年凝視她的眼神多了幾分羞澀，不經意的四目交投，換來他不自在地移開視線，偶爾的身體接觸令他莫名其妙紅了臉頰，窘迫地眨着眼睛不知在緊張甚麼。她不明白他的手足無措，笑着調侃合格的紳士怎麼如此矛盾，小小的失態有如仍未長大的孩子。  
「……我今年已經是四年級了。」  
他有幾分無奈又有幾分洩氣，她忍俊不禁地噗哧笑出來，抬手輕輕摸了摸他的頭。  
「還是一個孩子呢。」  
她微笑收回了手，卻見他的臉上突然流露些許躊躇，眼神一下子變得堅定，並沒有從她的身上移開視線。那一刻她微微一怔，心裡平白添了一絲怪異微妙的感覺，竟然有點不希望聽到他接下來的說話。  
她幾乎是下意識地站起來－－  
五根修長的手指猝不及防握住她的手腕，她的身子一晃，冷不防嚇了一跳，突然失了平衡往他的方向跌去。他始料不及，急忙抬手護住，滿懷的柔軟芬芳，驟然中斷他近乎是胡言亂語的道歉，舌頭像是打了個結，平日穩穩拿魔杖的手更加不自覺微微顫抖起來。  
－－和抱魔法生物的感覺不一樣的……  
他徹底失去了思考的能力。

※※※

因為是英國背景，乾脆用凱爾特神話，其實就單純練筆用，畢竟太久沒寫東西，很生疏

妮奥拉就是李爾的女兒轉世，轉世成海豹少女；李爾的子女傳說，很悲劇的，用來魔改，私設她變成天鵝期間，和一個少年巫師相愛，對方手中的魔杖其實就是當初的德魯伊魔杖，少年後來被她的後母殺害

至於她的三個弟弟，轉世後陰差陽錯成為紐特的室友


	4. 碎碎唸

感覺自己最近不小心開啟了甚麼奇怪開關，一開始是因為沉迷wizards unite這遊戲，莫名其妙開始回坑的，然後因為玩遊戲太瘋了，就乾脆跑去重溫電影

……紐特真的很可愛，最糟糕的是，從前怎麼都沒發現霍格華茲的校服那麼好啊，最是美好少年時: )男孩子的校服……喲，再說下去，感覺要說些不得了的說話

不過有一小部分原因，是因為跑去重溫好想告訴你了啊哈哈哈哈哈，青春校園的少女心開始莫名復甦

原本沒想要開車，但還是想開車……

學生時代的青澀真美好; )


	5. 第二章草稿

「……怎麼又在發愣了？紐特，在想你的魔法生物嗎？」  
妮奧拉慣常地微笑，明明不過是柔聲輕問，半是擔憂半是調侃，沒想到他竟然瞬間驚住，心虛地瞪大眼睛看着她，下一秒更加突然噎到。她頓時也一驚，慌忙抬手在他的後背輕拍，直到那些令她緊張的痛苦咳嗽聲終於止住，感覺到他慢慢地緩氣，她才終於放下心來，卻始料不及地對上他的眼神，準備說出口的話就此戛然而止。  
儼如一首突然靜謐的古老情歌。  
裊裊餘音在她的心頭徘徊輕顫。  
－－怎麼好像……太近了。  
她的手臂依然環在他的背上，乍看來像是擁抱一樣的姿勢，掌心貼合黑色的校袍，剛好靠近心臟的位置，跳動急促，卻是強而有力的鮮活。他依然紊亂的氣息猶在耳邊，溫熱的呼吸幾乎要噴薄在她的臉上，淺淺的雀斑近在眼前，少年純真的眸尚且噙着小小的淚花，直到那長長的睫毛搧了搧，一束陽光像是恰好照入他的眼底。  
天空完全明亮起來了。  
少年紅着臉，彎着腰，異樣的緊張彷彿感染到她。  
他的嘴角好像呈現欲言又止的尷尬弧度，垂下來的手帶着幾分猶豫，指尖小心又緩慢地捏住她的袖子邊緣。  
「妮奧拉……」  
他小聲地輕喚她，盡是她無法拒絕的真誠和溫柔，又似是隱隱帶點撒嬌的意味。  
少女如夢初醒，意外地驟然憶起他們的初次見面，不知為何竟然變得手足無措。  
「你……好像真的不是孩子了，紐特。」  
「你剛剛才說我是一個孩子呢。」  
紐特故作輕鬆地開口，假裝忽略她後退了一步，和他拉開了距離。  
「但是……其實我一直在長大的，妮奧拉，還有幾個月，我就十五歲了。」  
他都不知自己哪來的勇氣，等到他反應過來之際，突然又有點後悔，卻又隱隱有點期待她的反應，忐忑不安。他剛才所言，明顯略嫌斷斷續續的，甚至明顯聽出他聲音的顫抖，因此他猜不透她接下來會說甚麼，臉頰才淡去的紅暈又禁不住再次浮現，震耳欲聾的心跳像是迫不及待洩露他的珍貴秘密。  
「對啊，好像很快就是萬聖節，再過沒多久也就是聖誕節了。」  
少女的溫和笑容像是顯得疲憊無力，勉強硬撐住不讓他看出半分異樣，巧妙地迴避了他的說話，語焉不詳，根本不知道有沒有聽出他弦外之音的暗示。她不自覺地抬起剛才曾經觸碰他的手，銀灰色的披風摺疊整齊地掛在她另一隻手的小臂上。  
「第一次看到你的時候，你還沒有我高。」


	6. Episode 2

Episode 2  
「……妮奧拉姐姐。」  
她疲憊地睜開眼睛，沙沙的聲響傳來，剎那間令她產生聽到了海濤的錯覺，差點誤以為自己回到了久違的家。  
閃爍的星子調皮地躍入她的眼底，游走於搖曳的橡樹葉片之間，堆疊墨綠的浪花，有節奏地拍打闃黑的靜夜。或許剛才的聲音只是聽錯了而已，像是玫瑰下那些竊竊私語的古老低喃，隱秘如同長埋泥土的緘默愛意。柔媚的風吹拂她的髮絲和長裙，像是一股涼水環繞住她，她不禁打了一個激靈，往樹葉較為濃密的地方瑟縮。  
夜梟的尖嘯突如其來刺穿晚間的神秘幽寂－－  
「妮奧拉姐姐？」  
一件溫暖的長袍披在她的肩頭上，她眼角的餘光匆匆低垂掠過，驟然瞥見熟悉不過的黃色内襯，像是金絲雀的羽翅那樣鮮豔明亮，教人喜上眉梢的溫暖歡欣色彩。  
她轉過頭去，有點驚訝地看着不知何時爬到樹上的弟弟。奧德赫坐在她的身邊，舉起魔杖，銀白色的光照亮他頗為古怪的表情。她愣了一下，不可能沒有看出來，那是他慣有的猶豫不安，懇求她原諒的心虛，只是如今尚未清楚原因為何。  
「你怎麼來了，奧德赫，現在應該是城堡的晚餐時間。」  
「你不應該把你的披風借出去，姐姐。」  
少年低聲嘀咕，妮奧拉抬手攏住微微滑落的校袍，溫言細語好生安撫。  
「那不是甚麼大不了的事情，奧德赫，我很清楚紐特的為人，你和他做同學﹑做室友都這麼多年了，應該比我還清楚吧？」  
「……但是姐姐你的身體向來不太好。」  
他半是負氣，半是不甘。  
他眼前的少女隨即笑了。  
她的目光依舊柔和沉靜，像是雨霧散盡後澄澈明朗的大海，所有的苦楚和悲傷默默封存於不見天日的深淵，表露的永遠都是溫和堅定的寬慰力量。如今她端莊地坐在樹梢之上，雙手交疊於膝蓋，寬大的校袍搭在肩頭如展翼一樣舞動，纖細的身子半隱沒於帷幔般的枝葉之間，像是一隻斂着羽﹑藏着翼，安靜棲息此地的嫻雅飛鳥。  
－－她本應該自由地過活。  
有那麼一刻，奧德赫想起了很多事情，莫名地想哭。  
「……姐姐……妮奧拉姐姐……」  
她纖長的手臂伸出來，像是從前無數次一樣摟住他，如母親那樣輕柔安撫。  
「奧德赫，我們是雙胞胎姐弟，就算轉世了，也不會改變的。」  
「我當然知道，姐姐。」  
也許是覺得丟臉，他含糊不清地回答，微一低頭，拉起她的手，臉頰貼上了她的掌心。她柔軟的指尖輕輕撓了撓弟弟的眼角，他沒忍住笑意，之後靜默了片刻，突然沒頭沒腦地抛出莫名其妙的一句說話。  
「但是我告訴他了，雖然說得不多，但是我忍不住告訴他了。」  
「告訴誰甚麼了？」  
她好脾氣地問道。  
他猶豫看她一眼。  
「我告訴了紐特……其實你是我﹑斐奧切拉和康恩的姐姐，而你跟我們三個是不一樣的，我還告訴他……雖然我不確定他有沒有聽出來，我跟他說了，你心裡有特別的存在。」  
「就這樣子嗎？奧德赫。」  
妮奧拉不禁失笑，搖了搖頭，回想了一下弟弟今夜的怪異行為，瞬間了然。話雖如此，她對於他不吃晚餐的行為始終是不認同，忍不住想給他一個小小的教訓。她起初佯裝生氣地揚了揚眉毛，但才到一半，無可奈可的笑意已經自眼角溢出，她只好抬手摸了摸他的頭，自他的金髮中挑出一片小小的樹葉。  
「其實很多事情，本來就應該由我親口向他坦白，一直以來，我卻不得不隱瞞了他那麼多，早就覺得很抱歉。明明不是甚麼見不得人的事情，我都不知道自己為何說不出口，或許是因為……解釋起來不是常人可以理解的。」  
－－真的是這樣子嗎？  
她在心裡反問自己，但根本得不出任何正確答案，那一瞬間她覺得自己好像莫名愣了一下，那個少年就這樣子自然而然浮現腦海中。他彆扭的內歛，小小的羞澀，於她而言早就已經習以為常，但她一想到早上臨別之前，她所感覺到他的欲言又止，明顯是異於平常的奇怪，並非一般成長期大起大落的情緒波動而已－－  
然後她聽到奧德赫漫不經心地開口。  
「……姐姐好像很喜歡紐特呢。」  
她頭也不抬，專心一志地整理他的領帶和衣領。  
「他是個很好的孩子啊，我真高興你們是同一個學院，還一起生活。」  
她的回答再正常不過，但是奧德赫依然忍不住多問了一句。  
「那麼……姐姐，你知道紐特喜歡你嗎？」  
「我當然知道他喜歡我啊，奧德赫。」  
妮奧拉回答得理所當然，少年的心裡頓生不祥的預感，下一秒，他就錯愕不已地看着摰愛的姐姐扳着手指，一臉認真，如數家珍般羅列一堆的魔法生物，對於某個違反校規的皮箱的底蘊，以及其主人的愛好無疑是一清二楚。  
「紐特喜歡我，就像他喜歡其他動物那樣吧。」  
可憐的紐特•斯卡曼德啊。  
奧德赫徹底傻住。  
或許他今天的警告根本是多餘的。  
雖然他早就知道妮奧拉根本沒有察覺到，但是……  
這麼多年過去，他的姐姐在某些方面依然是遲鈍得嚇人。  
奧德赫不由得想笑，事實上，他已經憋不住笑意，慌忙轉頭掩飾般觀察某片葉子的葉脈，不讓妮奧拉看見他惡劣的幸災樂禍。話雖如此，他的良心始終對於自己的室友有點過意不去，暗自思忖回去宿舍後再好好地和對方促膝長談，正正式式地道歉，沒想到下一刻，他就聽到她自顧自的呢喃。  
「不對嗎？」  
妮奧拉怔怔地看着突然背過身去的弟弟，眨了一下眼睛，有點猶豫。  
「難不成……是因為他把我當成姐姐了？你才不高興？」  
話音剛落，她驚訝地看到弟弟馬上轉過頭來，露出奇怪的扭曲表情，就和早上紐特意外噎住時一樣。她不禁有點納悶又擔憂，慨嘆男孩子長大了，心思都變得像獾群所挖掘的地洞巢穴那樣彎曲﹑複雜﹑多變。她習慣性地抬起雙手，捧住少年的臉頰，微一偏頭，額頭相抵，近距離地觀察奧德赫的神情，並沒有錯過他任何一絲的情緒變化。  
少女安靜地沒有說話。  
不消片刻，挫敗的少年雙手高舉，魔杖也幾乎掉到樹下。  
「……我投降了，妮奧拉姐姐！我投降了！」  
「我甚麼也沒有說呢，奧德赫。」  
她的語氣隱隱透出幾分惡作劇成功的調皮得意，但始終不失溫柔，輕輕地收回了手。  
奧德赫的心情複雜。  
不，姐姐，你真的誤會大了。  
他都不忍心繼續在這個問題糾纏下去，連番鄭重否認，終於令她確信他不是勉強，令她打消「弟弟疑似吃醋了」的念頭。她抿唇莞爾一笑，伸手折下枝條，然後低垂着頭，天鵝般優美的頸項微微彎曲，神情溫柔恬靜，手指靈巧地以枝葉編織起甚麼小物。  
他把魔杖放回口袋，良好的夜視能力足以令他看清一切，同時亦免除尷尬。  
「對了……姐姐，你還會，愛上其他人嗎？」  
他問得小心，聲音很輕很輕。  
妮奧拉的手指好像微微一頓，她頭也不抬，氤氳朦朧的眸半藏在長髮之中，絲毫不受黑暗影響，繼續專心地擺弄一小根樹枝。  
「其實我昨晚，夢見了他。」  
奧德赫的呼吸一滯，驚慌失措，紅着眼眶張嘴就要道歉。  
「我又夢見了，被她殺死的他。」  
她彷彿沒有看到弟弟的失態，自唇邊吐露的一字一句，溫和淡然，聽不出絲毫的動搖退讓，僅是輕描淡寫陳述而已。可是她的淺淺微笑脆弱又蒼白，虛幻如同夜間繚繞的薄薄雲絮，看得他心頭一陣揪痛，破天荒地笨拙說不出話來，卻只見她神色自若，從槲寄生摘下了幾顆的雪白果子，輕輕點綴在製成品的眼眶。  
少女長長的羽睫輕輕顫動，手心捧住的幾隻綠葉小天鵝頓時活了起來，拍翼展翅。  
小天鵝輕輕落在奧德赫的肩膊。  
他瞅瞅這些熟悉不過的小玩意。  
「……姐姐從以前開始，就很喜歡編織這些玩具哄我們呢。」  
「誰讓我有三個弟弟呢，奧德赫。」  
她柔聲輕嘆，在少年的額角落下一個吻，然後指了一指其中一隻小天鵝。  
「你回去後，把其中一隻送給紐特吧，我看他早上的精神不太好。」  
奧德赫的表情又有一瞬間變得古怪，張了張嘴又馬上閉上，最終還是乖巧聽話地點頭，回吻姐姐的額角，彷彿他們前一刻的微妙話題不曾出現，皆因再多的安慰也換不回那個少年的生命。妮奧拉乍看來也忘了弟弟心血來潮的問題，笑着揉了揉他的髮，催促他趕緊回去城堡，再三叮囑他別忘了晚餐，他才無奈地跟她道別。  
只是臨別前，他正要從樹上一躍而下，突然不放心地回頭看她一眼。  
「姐姐，如果一切不曾發生的話，你會嫁給他，然後像一個普通人那樣平凡幸福地生活吧。」  
－－平凡普通的幸福嗎？  
她自然是明白奧德赫的眼神的，愧疚和悔恨，更多的是無盡的不忍。  
妮奧拉沒有回答，她的沉默就是她至今不變的固執，千言萬語沉沉壓在心底，游走於血脈，紮根於靈魂。她如今踏足陸地，就已經是她最好的答案。奧德赫了然，低聲向她許諾下次的造訪，穩穩跳到地面，頭也不回地踏着夜色飛快穿出禁林，但他知道她的視線一直停留在他的身上，從未移開半分。  
包括她再也無法溫柔凝視的已逝之人。  
奧德赫心煩意亂，腳步不自覺地加快。  
城堡高低不一的塔樓在樹葉與樹葉的縫隙之間晃動，燈火通明的窗戶亮如地上繁星，有如飛舞螢火那樣轉瞬掠過。騎士墜鬼馬瘦骨嶙峋的身影在星夜之下疾馳而過，拍翼的聲響旋即斂藏林中深處，沙沙顫慄的葉子躁動不安，恰似他此刻急促紊亂的心跳。夜間的涼意並未平伏他的氣息，他不知自己何時跑了起來，彷彿洩忿般朝前方奔騰，直到城堡雄偉的輪廓終於漸近。  
晚間的草坪猶如一張黑沉沉的毯子，少了學生白晝之時的生氣蓬勃，其他的聲音倒是開始變得清晰可見。  
他晃去腦海中來自回憶的呼喚。  
門廳沒多久就出現在他的眼前。  
少年少女三三兩兩，結伴成群，漆黑的校袍底下翻滾各自學院的鮮亮明豔之色，長長的袍服下擺似是迤邐火炬流瀉的暖光，一路說說笑笑地和他擦身而過。他往樓梯的方向一轉，迎面碰上幾個低年級的學生，滿懷的巧克力蛋糕，顯然是剛剛從廚房溜出來，他卻覺得自己此時的胃口不佳，僅是來到了熟悉的木桶前。  
胖修士飄到他面前。  
「晚上好啊，奧德赫，你應該跟紐特和好，那孩子本來就獨來獨往，沒幾個朋友。」  
「我和紐特沒有吵架，斐奧切拉和康恩總是喜歡胡說八道。」  
他揮別憂心忡忡的幽靈，敲出節拍，返回了公共休息室。  
如今的時間尚早，平日熱鬧的交誼廳難得有幾分安靜，壁爐的爐火在創始人畫像底下歡快地哼歌，懸掛於低矮天花的吊盆植物則配合地舞動。高高的圓窗外綠草如茵，蟋蟀蹦跳着路過，學院的巨大旗幟垂掛牆上，一室煦暖溫和猶如向日葵般的明媚快活黃色，被火光暈塗成幾分昏昏欲睡的橘紅。  
他們的級長倒真的是不知何時窩在沙發上入睡。  
奧德赫走到交誼廳的另一端，穿過彎曲迂迴的地下走道，返回自己的寢室。  
他推開圓形的木門，第一眼就看到自己的室友。  
紐特盤腿坐在黑獾圖案的黃底地毯上，褐色的皮箱打開放在一旁，身邊環繞十來隻内容物奇怪的玻璃罐子，羊皮卷軸和書籍凌亂四散。他見他回來了，放下羽毛筆，抬頭瞥他一眼，有點緊張，但始終沒有說話。  
他很清楚自己此刻應該說些甚麼，無奈真的不擅表達。  
奧德赫對此顯然是心知肚明。  
「……妮奧拉姐姐給你的，她覺得你今天的精神不太好。」  
一隻綠色的小天鵝驟然飛到面前，紐特小心翼翼地伸手接過。  
－－是哄孩子的玩意呢。  
「……那是她的魔法嗎？」  
他伸手逗了逗掌心的小天鵝，它溫馴地伸長了頸脖迎他輕撫。  
「姐姐一直很喜歡天鵝。」  
奧德赫聳了聳肩，紐特指了一下床頭櫃。  
「我幫你留了晚餐，奧德赫。」  
金髮少年這才發現自己的床邊多了一杯南瓜汁和牛肉餡餅，熱騰騰的還冒着煙。他難免有幾分驚訝，但轉念之間又不覺得意外，甚至沒由來地漸漸釋懷。他開口道謝，突然又回復胃口，一邊解決自己遲來的晚餐，一邊翻出自己的魔藥學筆記。  
紐特這才想起奧德赫之前向他提及，他今晚要為兩個雙胞胎弟弟補習的事。畢竟，一年級鬧出來的兩次爆炸意外，無疑是全院皆知的笑話，偏偏始作俑者不見絲毫窘色，委屈地向四年級的兄長表示無辜，把奧德赫氣得可不輕；要不是同院的幾個女生求情，當初在公共休息室的訓斥還可能持續一日一夜。  
奧德赫露出無力的微笑，然後一臉凝重地看着他。  
「……今天的事，我很抱歉，是我衝動了，說了一些非常失禮的說話。」  
彼此早上的不愉快在此刻煙消雲散，紐特搖了搖頭。  
「我沒有放在心上。你只是想保護妮奧拉而已。」  
奧德赫聞言，不由得苦笑了一下，愧疚溢於言表。  
「……所以我都開始動搖了，如果你真的可以令到妮奧拉姐姐愛上你，那也是你的本事－－你確實是一個好人，紐特。」  
他還沒來得及回應，奧德赫已經推門離開。  
－－其實奧德赫也是一個好人。  
紐特從來清楚自己有多惹人煩厭，一年級的時候，其實他們還有另外的兩個室友，其後卻以禮貌客套的藉口先後搬走，事實上，根本是受不了他才離開的。可是奧德赫並沒有說甚麼，既沒提出搬走，對於他違反校規的愛好亦完全視若無睹，也不曾向學校舉報，倒是安安靜靜地繼續和他在同一屋簷下生活。  
……雖然如今想來，他這樣做很有可能是為了妮奧拉而已，但他始終感激對方的包容。  
他暗自鬆了一口氣，為今天的圓滿落幕感到高興，下一秒，突然就聽到頭頂的窗戶傳來一陣敲擊聲響。他疑惑地轉過身去，抬起頭來，隨即就看到那一張朝思暮想的臉，差點以為是自己的幻覺。  
「……妮奧拉！？」  
他抬起手臂打開圓窗，少女長長的金髮瞬間隨風吹了進來，絲絲縷縷的拂過他的臉頰，夾雜一種似有若無的芬芳香甜。她正跪在草坪上，彎着腰微笑凝視，月夜汪洋般的深邃藍眸寧靜祥和，身上竟然穿着他們學院的校袍，襯衫﹑領帶﹑裙子﹑皮鞋，活脫脫的一個高年級女學生。  
「晚上好，紐特，奧德赫在嗎？他忘記把他的校袍帶走了。」  
她晃了晃手中拎住的另一件校袍，然後看到眼前的少年有點手忙腳亂。  
「啊，他﹑他剛剛出去了，去找你另外的兩個弟弟－－你為甚麼可以進來城堡，要不﹑你先進來再說？」  
少年朝她伸出了手，黃銅壁燈的暖光柔和了他的眼角眉梢，番紅花般的色彩，似是稀薄了的曙光，柔柔地點亮他純真的眸子。她突然有點猶豫，指尖輕輕觸及他的掌心，就感覺到他的手指溫柔有力地收攏，握住了她的手，生怕她反悔跑掉似的。於是她另一隻手的校袍先遞給他，然後在他的幫助之下，鑽入了那一扇小圓窗。  
要不是來送還校袍，妮奧拉還真的沒機會看看弟弟的住處。  
圓形的寢室儼如一個小小的洞窟，彎曲的牆壁和天花塗成溫馨的米黃色，線腳雕刻一排小巧精緻的金杯。兩張四柱床一左一右地置於房間兩側，鋪有黃黑雙色的柔軟寢具，厚重的深黃色天鵝絨帷幔垂落。地板中央則有一張毛茸茸的地毯，對正高處的幾扇玻璃圓窗，白天的採光應該是不錯。  
妮奧拉或多或少也是有點好奇，她忍不住輕輕摸了一摸院徽掛氈，突然想到應該向他解釋。  
「對了，因為某些特別原因，你們的城堡才對我開放。」  
一直以來，她從不開口吐露的事情已經足夠多了，趁現在還有點時間，乾脆多說一下也好。  
紐特的反應卻是有點超出她預料，他先是失神般盯住她片刻，冷不防一個激動地喊了出來。  
「……難不成學校也有－－」  
「你一直都很聰明，紐特。」  
她眼前的少年頓時又腼腆地閉上嘴，一時沒搞清她到底是讚美，抑或是另有其他深意；只是她柔軟的眼神滿溢盡在不言中的歉疚，他沒多久就反應過來，微微低垂的眼眸習慣性要移開視線，隨即一頓，鼓起勇氣向她邀請。  
「你要來看看一些漂亮的圖騰嗎？」  
他優雅地揮動魔杖，就是短暫的那麼一瞬間，她沒由來又有點恍神，等到她反應過來之際，只見地上的一張羊皮紙飛到他的面前。他很自然就流露出那種孩童獨有的純真，獻寶似的示意她低頭去看紙上的手繪繁複圖案。  
「拜月獸在滿月的夜晚求偶跳舞，總是在麥田留下很多美麗的圖騰，不過麻瓜從來搞不清那些圖案是甚麼，我只紀錄了一點的圖騰而已。」  
他悄悄瞥她一眼，想起她平日的衣裙上也有一些非常美麗的圖騰。  
少女看得入迷，指尖輕輕沿着那些幾何線條遊移，若有所思說道。  
「……所以這算是愛的痕跡？愛明明是所有物種的共通語言啊，為甚麼他們會看不懂呢？」  
她低低地長歎一聲，然後抬頭對他笑了一下。  
「我在海底也看過類似的景觀。」  
話音剛落，無形的風在她的裙擺匯聚翻滾起來。  
剎那間，紫藍色的波光以她為中心，猶如晴空下的浪濤般往四方八面奔散，地板﹑牆壁﹑天花，觸不到的柔和水流傾注房間的每一個角落，彷彿把海洋的一隅遷入了寢室似的。如夢似幻的光影縹緲流淌，海床的剪影若隱若現，細砂上的花紋猶如鏤刻，又似繪畫，呈現好一大片的放射狀幾何圖象，仿似萬花筒的絢爛光景。  
紐特還沒來得及驚嘆眼前的幻象，只感到她的指尖輕柔地握住他的手。  
然後他看到了。  
海水流動的韻律和形像，光影浮動如同一場無聲的歌舞。  
他不自覺反手握緊了她的手，眼神難以拒絕的真摯溫柔。  
「我很喜歡，真希望將來有機會，可以親眼去看一看－－我也很喜歡你的小天鵝，妮奧拉，謝謝。」  
「……不，紐特，是我欠你一句抱歉才對。」  
「你沒有欠我甚麼，妮奧拉，你從來不欠我甚麼。」  
紐特的臉龐在幽藍的光芒中變得朦朧，溫和堅定的聲音突然聽起來變得遙遠，隔着伸手不可觸的涯岸傳來，融化在流動的蔚藍色水波之中。恍惚之間，她感到一種超越時間的寧靜，好像一下子回到了很多年前的一個晚上，有誰似曾相識，給她說了類似的一番說話。  
她悵然若失，呼吸一怔。  
那人的音容笑貌彷彿浮沉於光影之間。  
－－妮奥拉，你是世上最美的天鵝。  
她好像看到自己是一頭美麗的白鳥，優美的雙翼拍動，修長的頸項伸展，輕輕伏在那個少年的肩上休息。他小心翼翼地抱住她，柔聲向她低訴情話，每一個音節在金色的陽光中融化成琥珀色的蜜，在她的心裡匯成一道甜絲絲的細流。他柔軟的髮輕輕蹭着她柔軟的羽，溫柔的吻彷彿要抹去她的所有不幸和悲傷。  
他偏頭凝視她，希冀的光明在他的眼底閃爍。  
－－我已經找到解咒的方法了，你和你的弟弟們很快就可以恢復人形。  
那人的說話在回憶隨水流逝，和她失之交臂。  
妮奧拉渾身一顫，唇瓣微微顫慄，音節微弱又破碎，帶着一種彷彿啜泣般的感覺，不成調的發音無法湊出完整的名字。她最後只溢出一聲低低的驚呼，猛地從記憶中回過神來，下意識地往後退一步，腳踝卻冷不防撞上硬物。她瞬間吃痛之際，就跌坐在甚麼柔軟的東西上，驚魂未定仰起頭來。  
橘色的暖光已然返還房中，她的意外恍神顯然令到海底幻象瞬間消失。  
……她近來心神恍惚的次數太多了。  
紐特緊張地看着她，顯然是懊悔剛才沒把她拉住，慌慌張張的以為自己又說錯話。  
「抱歉，妮奧拉，我剛才是嚇到你吧，我只是－－」  
「我突然覺得有點累而已，坐一會兒就好，你可以陪我一下嗎？」  
她搖了搖頭，微笑打斷他的說話，安撫地拍了拍他的手背，依然是他最為熟悉的﹑包容孩子般的慣性體貼。他安靜地瞥過她的臉色，隱約感到她近來的精神狀態好像每下愈況的，甚至連身體也虛弱了幾分，難免是感到憂慮。  
他自然不過地坐到她的身邊。  
然後他後知後覺地意識到－－  
她坐在他的床上。  
她身上的校服已經變回了平日的露肩長裙。  
灰藍色的布料柔順似水，猜不出材質，猶如倒映朦朧煙霧的靜謐湖泊，散發一種低調沉默的曖昧。金色的扭紋細繩腰帶交叉纏了好幾圈，緊勒胸口下沿，一顆滴淚般的細小藍色水晶懸垂，恰好在那一道深深的溝壑之下晃動。低低的圓領極為寬鬆，幾乎快要滑落下來似的，優美光裸的肩頸一覽無遺，瑩白姣好的肌膚染上燭光的暖色。  
妮奧拉名字的意思……  
本來就是fair shoulder啊……  
他莫名覺得有點燥熱，尷尬地正要移開視線，眼角的餘光卻瞥見一道熟悉的黑影掠過，大驚失色，條件反射地伸出了手－－  
始終是晚了一步。  
一雙小小的獸爪靈活地一拉，強行摘下她胸前點綴的藍水晶，卻顯然沒注意力度，又或者是對纏得緊緊的腰帶有幾分興致－－  
衣料瞬間如同花瓣一樣，無聲地脫落了好一大片。  
始作俑者倒是委屈巴巴地在少年的手中胡亂掙扎。  
死寂。  
那彷彿是一片白得不可思議的純淨初雪，柔軟地堆砌成高聳的弧，又似有紅寶石鑲嵌般裝飾尖頂。霎時之間，空氣中好像多了一股鮮奶油的甜味，裝飾鮮嫩草莓，或是誘人櫻桃的鮮奶油蛋糕，可愛的色澤和甜蜜的香氣，沉澱昇華，更為醉人的異樣感覺滲入了味蕾，喚醒蠢蠢欲動的感官。  
前所未見的情景。  
前所未有的感覺。  
腦海中好像莫名繚繞着聖誕頌歌－－  
他臉紅耳赤，覺得自己好像口齒不清地道了歉，隨即飛快地轉過身去，低頭教訓闖下彌天大禍的玻璃獸。  
「別這樣看着我，你這個小壞蛋！誰讓你去碰女孩子的衣服！不是屬於你的東西，絕不可以去碰！絕對不可以！」  
他忙於跟眼前的小淘氣吵嘴，突然聽到了少女噗哧一聲輕笑出來，瞬間僵住。  
「……好了，紐特，別再責怪他了，他只是喜歡閃閃亮亮的東西而已，那根細繩是以黃金編織的，怪不得他。」  
妮奧拉的聲音溫溫柔柔的，鬆垮垮的裙子早已重新穿好，腰帶繫上，卻比起前一刻多了幾分慵懶，乍看來若無其事的，彷彿剛才發生的不過是小事罷了－－事實上，彼此的種族本來就不同，根本沒有甚麼好在意的，她反而是覺得有點哭笑不得，暗自思索應當如何好生安撫這一人一獸才對。  
她的手腕輕輕一晃，指尖之間憑空出現了一枚金幣，沒想到紐特卻轉頭回絕，毫不留情地制止懷中那一雙再次伸出的小爪子。  
「就算是看着喜歡，也不代表甚麼都要伸手去拿。」  
玻璃獸可憐兮兮地看着她，她直接把金幣塞入他的小袋子。  
「他還只是一個孩子啊，你就別跟他生氣了吧，紐特。」  
「……你為甚麼要慣着他，妮奧拉。」  
他露出難以置信的錯愕表情，然後意外地斬釘截鐵。  
「他成年了，妮奧拉，他已經不再是孩子了；他既然犯錯，你就不能繼續一味地縱容，你不能總是把周邊的所有事物都當孩子看待，就算是未成年也好，也不代表他是孩子，他需要對自己的所作所為負責。」  
他強行把金幣掏出來，她完全看不懂他的一反常態。  
－－這可不是平日的紐特。  
妮奧拉有點茫然地眨了眨眼睛，突然覺得眼前的少年好像有幾分陌生。  
平常的少年溫文儒雅，寬宏大度，廣闊胸懷不知對自然界的奇珍異獸有多偏愛，甚至稱得上是寵溺，因此她萬萬沒料到他此時竟然板起臉來。她暗忖他的嚴肅神情背後，明顯別有深意，無奈她真的聽不出他的弦外之音，於是她只好耐着性子傾聽，細心地觀察他的表情，試圖解讀他真正的意思。  
或許這就是他今早精神不太好的原因？  
她很自然地變得更加關注，又不忙瞅了瞅一臉不高興的小淘氣。  
他敏銳地捕捉到她不經意的皺眉，驟然意識到自己剛才說了一番奇怪的說話，不自覺捏緊掌心的金幣，最終還是敗下陣來。他沒好氣地放開自己的玻璃獸，以金幣換回藍水晶，那一隻惹麻煩的搗蛋鬼頓時歡快地溜走。  
然後他尷尬地揮動魔杖，把藍水晶安放回少女的腰帶。  
「我覺得你應該生氣才對的，妮奧拉，你確實應該生氣，這樣太失禮了，我很抱歉。」  
他微微移開視線，盯住自己的床鋪，盯住她一縷垂落在床上的長髮。  
「……若然我做錯事的話，你也會這樣子無條件原諒？雖然－－你今天早上才說了，我已經不再是孩子了。」  
妮奧拉耐心地聽了一會兒，無奈地笑了。她自然不過地抬手，溫柔覆上少年緊握魔杖的那一隻手。  
他依然不抬頭看她。  
她看得出他的緊張。  
「紐特，我不覺得你現在有做錯事，那怕你將來犯錯，我也永遠不會跟你生氣的，所以現在－－你無需把剛才的意外放在心上，那個小傢伙喜歡閃閃亮亮的東西，純粹是按照本能行事，我真的沒有生氣的理由。」  
她安靜地凝視他，無奈看不清他的表情，只是感到他的指尖微微一動。片刻，她聽到他像是唸咒般輕聲說了甚麼，可惜微弱如氣音，根本無法聽清楚。幾乎在同一時間，他終於抬起頭來，露出一副下定決心的表情。  
「妮奧拉，我不太適合校園生活，我違反很多校規，我是旁人眼中的怪胎，我總是做錯很多的事情。事實上，按照本能行事，並不代表可以隨心所欲－－」  
他有點猶豫，眼中閃爍她看不懂的感情。  
「……如果我喜歡你，就必須遵從本能得到你嗎？」  
「……你在說甚麼，紐特。」  
少女的神情更為迷惑，對於男孩們今日的表現深深納悶，愣了一下，隨即恍然大悟。  
「是奧德赫對你說了甚麼嗎？我也很喜歡你啊，紐特，我早就是你的朋友，不是嗎？」  
話音剛落，她看到紐特的臉上出現一抹奇怪的無奈苦笑。  
下一秒，他輕嘆出聲，神情帶着一種奇異的鄭重和認真。  
「……我會對你負責的，妮奧拉。」  
他似是察覺到自己說得不清楚，自顧自地往下解釋。  
「我很想對你負責，妮奧拉，如今發生了這種事，我更加是必須對你負責。」  
她不無驚訝地瞪大了眼睛，破天荒流露出些許慌亂，下意識地站了起來。  
她眼中的少年隨即也站了起來，縱有不安和遲疑，始終也是溫和堅定的。  
－－當初看着長大的孩子，早就不是孩子了……  
少年的手修長白晢，可以稱得上是成人的手，甚至比起任何青年也久經磨練，身經百戰。薄繭，疤痕，無一不是他勤奮研究的證明，是他滿腔熱情的印記。他握住樸實無華的魔杖，但她記得把手的內部有一抹明亮溫潤之色，不起眼的低調之下，往往蘊藏教人訝異驚嘆的珍寶，一如他的內心，一如他的靈魂－－  
溫柔，善良，正直，忠誠，單純，熱情。  
她一直知道他是無比珍貴的，將來還會走更加遙遠的路。  
但是她從來不曾察覺到，他的視線已經停留在她的身上。  
妮奧拉沉默下來，張了張嘴想說些甚麼，哀傷的凝視長久而沉靜，彷彿是未止的淚水化成的盈盈眼波，流轉她無法啟齒的沉重複雜情感。或許是痛苦，或許是懷念，或許是愧疚，此刻的她根本無法開口表露甚麼。  
他的眼眸低垂，先是試探般說道。  
「其實我從來沒想過，一天之内，竟然發生那麼多事情，那麼多變化。」  
他無可奈可地嘆了一口氣，依然腼腆，但已經大起膽子悄悄注視她，不無羞愧地開口，卻出乎意料的誠實坦白。  
「……認真一想，我對你抱有的感情一點也不單純，這是瞞騙，對你既不公平，又不老實，妮奧拉，我應該是……辜負了你的信任。」  
他份外努力地向她解釋，笨拙而率真，像是一個懺悔者般懇求她的原諒，接着，就把她上午才借出的斗篷退還。  
「我想我早就做錯事了，從三年級的時候開始－－我喜歡你，如果你覺得這一份感情是錯誤的話，我想我早就不是你眼中的好孩子了。」  
她怔怔地抱住自己的斗篷，像是有甚麼堵住般哽咽，隨即習慣性地想伸出手，擁住他安撫，但猛地意識到不妥。  
－－他卻小心翼翼地靠近了她一步。  
「我其實也是今天才知道你心有所屬，我只希望你可以快樂，就算你不需要我的守護也好。」  
妮奧拉並未發現自己潸然淚下，只見眼前的少年朦朧在氤氳水霧之中，他溫暖的指尖輕柔地撫上她的眼角，帶着一種觸動心底的溫柔。  
房門卻突然打開了－－  
奧德赫錯愕地看着他們，在他背後的一對雙胞胎，斐奧切拉和康恩一左一右地探頭，頓時倒抽一口涼氣。


	7. Chapter 7

雕花黃銅門把扭開。  
漆黑一片的房間，一個圓形的透明晶體亮起，自地上飄浮至天花，如同圓月那樣，灑落一片朦朧柔和的橘黃色暖光。  
灰白色的牆壁，繪畫的一片淡粉玫瑰緩緩綻開，柔嫩的花瓣輕顫，澄澈的露珠滾落，四散於墨綠的荊棘叢中。鮮豔的壁畫栩栩如生，彷彿有生命似的，嬌小的夜鶯拍動羽翅，小心翼翼，避開荊棘的銳利尖刺，靈巧地降落牆腳的翠綠草地。一片無形的風似是拂過，初雪般的蒲公英隨意吹送，蹦跳的黑色兔子躍入樹洞，細微的蟋蟀低語不斷。  
－－薇薇爾的房間很漂亮。  
「全都是你自己畫的嗎？」  
紐特讚歎地打量牆上的壁畫，微笑跟一隻好奇湊近的幼鹿打招呼，柔和的線條很好地描畫自然的生機和活力，於是初入教授辦公室的焦慮減輕，身處辦公室別間的少女閨房，好像也沒有剛才那麼緊張。  
「因為沒事可做，有時候不想跟着爸爸去上課，他說我可以隨便畫畫，然後他就幫我把畫變成這樣。」  
薇薇爾蜷縮在一張寬大的橡木搖椅上，薄薄的羊毛毯子隨意披掛椅背，半掩精緻的鏤刻蘋果樹，墊住的圓形枕頭溜了一角出來，金色的流蘇自搖椅後方垂落，一前一後地緩緩晃動，像是獨角獸幼獸的小尾巴。凌碎的光影深深淺淺，投落地上柔軟的米白色地毯，玫瑰紅的長裙起了褶皺，恰似隨意燃燒的火焰，裙下隱約有璀璨絢麗的東西一閃而過。  
－－是她的尾巴。  
少年垂下眼睛，努力控制自己別盯住她漂亮的龍尾巴看。  
她明顯喜歡這張搖椅，一進房就爬到椅子上，變回了半人半龍的形態。  
此時，她懶洋洋地翻了個身，換了一個舒服的姿勢，尾巴尖不經意拂過他的鞋頭，他下意識地抬頭看她。  
龍少女聚精會神，安静而好奇地打量茶几上的幾隻模型龍。  
稀奇古怪的－－  
珍珠色的龍最為漂亮，彷彿是以蛋白石精雕細琢而成，淡淡的虹彩流轉，恰似那些穿透彩繪玻璃窗的閃爍日光。銀灰色的龍看來有點笨重，雖然呈現一種金屬般的冷硬，像是原始粗獷的鐵藝飾品，但沉甸甸地趴着之際，肚子微微壓出一坨圓潤的肉。黑黝黝的龍拖着蜥蜴般的身體走動，釘頭錘似的長尾巴在桌布劃出一道淺痕，像是黎明之時掠過的一顆星辰。  
「怎麼都長得不太一樣？」  
她戳了一下匈牙利樹蜂的尾巴，馬上就縮回了手。  
「而且刺刺的……但是我都沒有啊。」  
女孩困惑地看着他。  
他愣了一下，努力回想書籍上關於維芙龍的簡短記載，插圖亦少得可憐，全都是半人半龍的樣子，大概是作者想像出來的，與真實有一定距離。  
「抱歉，薇薇爾，我並不知道維芙龍長甚麼樣子，但我相信一定很漂亮又特別。」  
他真誠地回答，隨即發現薇薇爾又陷入了某種認真的沉思，片刻，突然就對他露出一臉嚴肅的表情。  
「所以你還沒有看過真正的龍嗎？」  
「……你就是龍啊，薇薇爾，我很高興……可以認識你。」  
他回以腼腆的真誠微笑，略帶羞赧，始終覺得自己像是做夢一樣幸運，眼前的龍少女非但信任他，還表現出異常的親暱，甚至願意花時間聽他講其他的龍。  
搖椅倏忽重重地前後搖晃了一下，薇薇爾直起了身子，非常自豪地抬起了小巧的下巴，露出頸脖一片雪白嬌嫩的肌膚。  
「所以，我是你第一個看到的龍。」  
紐特點頭回應，閃躲的眼神迴避了她精緻的鎖骨，沒由來覺得喉頭有種奇怪的乾澀。  
「你想看龍嗎？紐特，真正的龍。」  
她突然又老實喊他的名字，他反而有點不適應，差點迷失在她忽閃忽閃的眼眸中。  
「……我看到了。」  
他微微一頓，有點尷尬地猶豫自己應不應該說出來。  
「薇薇爾，你的龍尾巴跑了出來了。」  
「啊，不是這個，是龍。」  
她蜷縮起長蛇一樣的下身，默默抱住自己的尾巴，有點焦慮地重覆一遍。  
「是龍。」  
他茫然地回望她，隨即難以置信地反應過來，不安地反問。  
「你……我可以看嗎？」  
「……難道你不想看龍了嗎？小獾。」  
女孩洩氣又失落，聲音聽起來甚至帶着委屈，尾巴尖的繃帶蝴蝶結輕輕顫動。  
「不，抱歉，薇薇爾，我並不是不想看－－」  
「那麼我現在就去給你看！」  
薇薇爾根本不在意他受寵若驚的笨拙解釋，一聽到他的答案，頓時就高興起來，都不讓他把話說完，直接就站起來，一溜煙就鑽進了角落的大床，龍身的移動速度顯然比起人的雙腿要快多了。  
「……薇薇爾？」  
少年站起來，遲疑地走近。  
月亮般的渾圓球體在頭頂照耀，整個房間籠罩在一層黯淡的陰影中，半人高的壁爐內空無一物，柔和的暖光灑落爐膛，混合礦物的石塊泛起星星點點的細小微光。枝狀燭台擱在壁爐上方，細長彎曲的白銀，雕琢成逼真的如尼紋蛇，綠色的加斯佩石鑲嵌在眼窩，頸脖分別纏住三根蠟燭，三個蛇頭分別轉向不同的方向。  
中間的那一顆蛇頭，正好盯住角落的大床。  
－－薇薇爾安静太久了，像是消失了似的。  
灰黑色的厚重天鵝絨簾幕逶地，僅露出一個手掌寬左右的縫隙，隱約可見內襯薄如蟬翼的蕾絲白紗，以及石榴紅的被角。圓床的弧度很大，感覺比起一般的床還要大，筆直的床柱如樹般伸展至天花，撐起流水般鋪展傾瀉的簾幕，房間的這個角落就此遮得嚴嚴實實，猶如一個小小的巢穴，昏暗得只有一束微弱的光溜了進去。  
他在離床有三步之遙的地方停下來，試探般輕喚她。  
下一秒，天鵝絨簾幕泛起如波浪般的淺淺褶痕。  
有甚麼紅色的東西從中掉出，輕輕落在床邊。  
他定睛一看，馬上尷尬地低下頭來，盯住自己的鞋尖，不敢亂看。  
－－是她的裙子。  
－－她……為甚麼突然跑去脫衣服了？  
他局促不安，有點緊張地低聲開口。  
「……薇薇爾，時候不早了，你是….在忙嗎？要不我先回去，改天再找你玩。」  
他話音剛落，隨即就聽見一些細微的，像是動物發出的嗚咽聲，不由得愣住，下意識地仰頭。  
一隻紅色的爪子從簾幕後探出來，又飛快地縮回去。  
他的呼吸一怔，條件反射踏前了一步，伸出了手，緩緩把簾幕拉開。  
背後的柔光順勢往內流淌，照亮蜷縮在最內側的維芙龍。  
她的一身紅豔鱗片閃爍耀眼，柔韌的﹑修長的軀體，猶如蛇一樣盤纏起來。背後的一雙巨大蝠翼微微斂起，單薄的翼膜近乎半透明，輕柔地裹住她的上半身，卻遮不住相互折射交錯的璀璨光芒。她如鉤月般的爪子頓時更顯鋒利，軟軟地瑟縮在胸前，好像略為緊張不安。熾烈的﹑狹長的豎瞳猶如眼中的一道裂縫，湧現火焰般的熱度和光芒，但怎樣也不及她頭上的寶石，一顆水滴形的深紅石榴石，渾然天成，半凸出來，長於她的前額中央。  
像是波光粼粼的湖中日輪，流轉純粹明媚的光明。  
美麗的生物静静地看他一眼，突然把頭埋入被子中，只露出一隻眼睛悄悄打量他，可憐巴巴地低低哀鳴。  
他這才如夢初醒般回過神來。  
「薇薇爾，你太漂亮了。」  
他的一條腿曲起來，膝蓋抵住床邊，朝她伸出了手。  
「我沒有害怕，更加不是討厭你，我只是……一時想不到說甚麼，我沒有料到……你真的……太漂亮了。」  
少年臉上淡淡的紅暈和雀斑，好像要融化在此刻的柔和暖光之中，唇邊帶着羞澀的溫柔微笑，低垂的眼眸盡是掩飾不住的驚嘆，以及油然而生的歉疚和懊悔。  
維芙龍眨了一下眼睛，翅膀輕輕抖動，終於小心翼翼地探出頭來。被子緩緩滑落，她慢吞吞地舒開身子，在他面前趴下，漂亮的頭顱輕柔地碰了碰他的指尖。  
他遲疑了一下，掌心一點一點地貼上她的臉頰。  
她半瞇起眼睛，眼角隱約有淚光閃爍。  
「……薇薇爾，我很抱歉，我剛才不應該突然說改天才來找你玩。」  
披在少年肩膀的校袍垂下來，隨着她呼出的溫熱鼻息搖晃，似是有一股溫暖的微風拂過。她的爪子在身側扒了一扒，並沒有劃破床單，然後抬起來，朝他伸出，好像又想捏住他的衣角，但隨即意識到自己如今並非人身，只好悻悻然地放下爪子。  
她抬起脖子，乾脆把頭埋入他的懷中。  
他怔怔地張開雙臂，溫柔地摟住了她。  
「我會永遠記住這一刻的，薇薇爾，謝謝你……讓我看到龍。」  
他眼角的餘光瞥見她的回應，那長長的尾巴尖貼着床，左左右右地晃了一晃，明顯很是高興。  
他偏了偏頭，臉頰貼在她的頭頂。  
沒有倒勾。  
沒有尖刺。  
沒有犄角。  
感覺有點……像是抱住一條蛇。  
閃亮的鱗片觸感光滑，隨着光線的流動，彷彿呈現出不同的深淺變化，身體的線條優美蜿蜒，猶如日暮之時沉浸了夕陽的長河，如火般的色澤流動。有力的脈搏一下一下地鼓動，某個位置均勻而有節奏地起伏不斷，乍看來微弱渺小，毫不起眼，差點難以捕捉，卻是她鮮活存在的證明，恰似緩緩翻滾推進的浪濤，一波接一波，奔馳於生命之河，隨之蕩漾的無盡生機。  
－－維芙龍確實是驚人地美麗。  
－－他抱住一頭龍，並非是做夢。  
校袍不知何時從他肩頭滑落，他的指尖微微動了動，試探似的，小心翼翼，溫柔地輕撫她的頭頂。她發出舒服的輕哼，乖乖地任他摸了一會兒，突然慢悠悠地微微抽離他的懷抱，舌頭輕輕舔了舔他的臉頰，濕漉漉的一片，他竟沒由來愣住。  
眼前彷彿出現那個可愛的紅髮少女。  
唇上彷彿又感覺到她那意外的溫暖。  
她就是龍。  
龍就是她。  
他不知自己到底怎麼了，困惑地張了張嘴，下一秒，只見維芙龍猛地轉頭，望向簾幕之外，然後他只感到懷中一輕。  
「－－是爸爸回來了！」  
他根本來不及看清，愕然驚見少女已經變回來－－  
薇薇爾跪坐在他面前，柔順的波浪卷髮披散下來，暗紅的一片，襯得她的肌膚更是雪白細膩，暖光流轉之下，變得恰似羊奶般溫潤。白晢纖細的雙臂撐在兩側，自然地微微收攏，精緻的鎖骨下方，聚出深邃的溝壑，曼妙曲線婀娜動人，如同是枝頭孿生的成熟果子，相互輕輕緊挨，散落的長髮亦難以遮掩的純潔美好，蘊藏細小如莓果的嬌俏粉色。  
不知為何，他的手竟貼在她的背上，掌心下是光裸的肌膚和柔軟的長髮，女孩的蝴蝶骨在指尖輕輕顫動。  
「……抱歉！」  
他驚恐地喊了出來，慌忙移開視線，手忙腳亂就要和她拉開距離，沒想到，一下子踩到掉在床邊的校袍和裙子，嚇得瞬間失了平衡，差點往後摔倒。  
她一把抓住他的右手手腕。  
少年驚魂未定，勉強穩住了步子，胸膛急促地起伏，緊張的呼吸聲傳入她敏銳的耳中，脈搏亦越發紊亂，失序似的，令她覺得他的心臟快要躍出胸口。  
「小獾你的臉怎麼又那麼紅。」  
她的上半身直起來，抬手摸了摸他發熱的耳根。  
「耳朵也很紅。」  
她納悶地捏了一下他的耳垂，然後看到那棕色的睫毛飛快地搧了搧，像是受驚小鳥胡亂拍動的羽翼，投落的陰影凌碎斑駁，相融於臉頰如晚霞般的紅暈。  
少女突然失落地把手收回來，悶悶不樂地瞥他一眼。  
她感覺到，他好像馬上想逃跑似的。  
「你現在是討厭我了嗎？紐特，你為甚麼怕我啊？」  
他並沒有想到，自己的羞澀尷尬在她眼中竟變了樣子，真不知道是好事或壞事，但總算勉強冷静下來，伸手探向自己的魔杖。  
「……我沒有害怕你，薇薇爾，我只是……擔心你着涼而已。」  
地上的校袍和裙子緩緩飄起來，順道貼心地清理沾染的塵土和污垢，寬大的校袍隨即展開，披落在少女纖弱的肩頭，紅裙跟着就落入她的懷中。  
「別着涼，薇薇爾。」  
他緊張又笨拙地重覆一遍，沒敢正眼去看維芙龍的狀況，僅是留意到衣料的窸窣聲，以及門外漸近的……  
－－腳步聲。  
「……薇薇爾？你在房裡嗎？」  
一門之隔，男人溫和的聲音清晰地傳入房中。  
紐特自然知道來者是誰，只在開學宴會上看過的格利菲斯先生，尚未在課堂上正式會見的奇獸飼育學教授，但或許，馬上就能提前見面了。若然格利菲斯教授此刻踏入房中的話，就會看到他衣衫不整的女兒，以及……一名不該出現在此的男學生。思及此，他早已渾身僵住，緊張地盯住房門，苦苦細想應該如何誠實地說明這惹人誤會的曖昧。  
「我剛才好像聽到有別的聲音，你是有客人來了嗎？」  
薇薇爾瞅了瞅一臉惶恐不安的少年，茫然地觀察幾秒，猛地拉住他正要抽離的手，阻止他靠近緊閉的房門。  
「沒有啊，爸爸，我自己在讀童話故事。」  
紐特驚訝地回頭看她一眼，少女僅是捏緊他的手腕，安静地凝視他。  
他正要開口，此時，門外的教授略為猶豫又小心地接話了。  
「這樣子啊……抱歉，薇薇爾，我有事情要跟學生處理一下，晚餐我放在桌上，就不能陪你了，記得別自己亂跑。」  
「好的，爸爸，我不會亂跑的。」  
女孩乖巧地回答，直到她聽見父親的腳步聲已經離開辦公室，轉出了走廊，才默默放開少年的手，突然委屈地蜷縮起來。她抱膝坐在床上，校袍的下擺往左右兩側散開，雪白纖細的小腿半露，繃帶蝴蝶結軟軟地歪在她的腳背。  
「……你剛才為甚麼想出去見我爸爸，紐特，那不就是，會讓他知道我的腳受傷了嗎？」  
龍少女的思維明顯略為微妙，這下子，他反而沒由來覺得自己的想法齷齪，忍不住嘆了一口氣，有點手足無措地坐到她的身邊，老實對她坦白此刻的感受。  
「我……我想我有點緊張，薇薇爾，但是我保證，絕對不是要違背對你的承諾。」  
「你不用害怕啊，小獾，我絕對會保護你的。」  
薇薇爾不知是誤會了甚麼，他一不好意思追問，亦不知如何對單純的維芙龍解釋，不過稍一分神，就感到自己的手被輕輕握住，冷不防對上她異常認真的眼神。  
「一定會保護你的，別不開心。」  
少女的紅唇一張一合，但她的聲音好像莫名暈染在柔和暖光中，似是融入海面的夕陽，僅餘一團迷離幻夢的暖色，徐緩蕩漾於光影浮沉的世界。那一剎那，他彷彿突然聽不清她的聲音，又或許是，他的耳朵聽到了，但內心所觸碰到，卻是另一種更為古雅悠長，此刻尚是似懂非懂的淺唱低吟，隨即有點恍恍惚惚地迷失在她的眼中。  
他不清楚自己的心跳為何亂了，但他依然期待再次和維芙龍見面。  
臨別前，他跟她約好了在星期五的下午再見。  
－－他這學年第一堂的奇獸飼育學。


	8. 伊菲革涅亞(麻瓜女主腦洞)

紐特bg記梗，暫定，待補充：

→男女主年齡差11年。

→巫師繼父皮里托奧斯•麥克法斯蒂(獅院)，忒修斯學生時代好友，畢業後二人前往希臘旅行。

→母親海倫娜，麻瓜，希臘人，16歲那年認識皮里托奧斯，短暫的異國戀情，在對方回國後，嫁給當地的鄉村學校老師，生下伊菲革涅亞。

→生父死於第一次巴爾幹戰爭。

→皮里托奧斯一直對海倫娜念念不忘，在她喪夫後再次回到希臘，請求第二次機會。一直誤以為對方當年無法接受他的巫師身分，才無疾而終。婚後答允海倫娜，對繼女保密真正身分。

段子未完

※※※

戰爭帶走了她的父親，帶走了她母親的丈夫。  
貧困﹑疾病﹑哀傷。  
但1913年的秋天，西裝革履的英國男人來到她的家門前，驅走了她母親臉上的陰霾。他單膝下跪，發誓把這一段異國戀情帶回故鄉，名正言順的婚姻，安穩幸福的生活，不離不棄的未來。母親久久地凝視他，欲語還休，千言萬語沉沉在眼底流轉，淚光閃爍如星，終究是輕輕地嘆息，顫抖着握緊了對方的手，年輕俊朗的紳士頓時鬆了一口氣，生怕愛人反悔，當夜就動身帶着她們離開。  
於是她跟隨母親和繼父飄洋過海，揮別了養育了她五年之久的珀羅普斯之地，回到了他的故鄉赫布里底群島。  
他把她們安置在平静的小村莊，兩層高的紅色小磚屋，可愛的小花園，隨即着手迎接他們的第一個聖誕。  
－－以及，意料之外的第一個客人。  
清冷的月光，銀白的霜雪，蒼白的男孩。  
他孤單地站在他們的家門前，飄雪落在他凌亂的棕色鬈髮，融化在他長了雀斑的鼻尖，黃黑相間的圍巾單薄極了，奇怪的長袍看來無法溫暖他高高瘦瘦的身子。他右手一個皮箱，左手一個巨大的精緻木箱，中央的漂亮徽章分外顯眼，獅子，蛇，老鷹，獾，一下子就吸引了她的目光，忍不住繼續躲在櫃子後偷窺。  
彼時她的英語學得很慢，完全聽不懂他們之間的對話，只是看到繼父的臉色不是太好。  
然後她從一串長長的句子﹑或許，她暗暗猜測可能是名字，捕捉到她所熟悉的。  
她眼睛一亮，忘了自己是在偷看，瞬間跑了出來。  
－－阿爾忒彌斯！？  
陌生的少年愣了一下，臉頰稍稍恢復幾分血色，大概是紅暈，突然就羞澀地笑了，眼底的悲傷和苦澀終於化開。  
他低垂着頭，蹲下比她高出很多的身子，溫和地刻意拖長了音節。  
－－紐特。  
她一口希臘口音，記住他的名字了。  
然後她指着自己。  
－－伊菲革涅亞。  
她注視着他的眼睛，藍得像是她初抵英國後的第一個夜，或者更多像是故鄉的藍，夏夜星空蕩漾的葡萄酒色大海，溫柔醇厚，神話與魔法共存的古老愛琴海，雋永的史詩流動於海寧芙的婉轉歌謠。她想起故鄉的海，憶及故鄉的崖，思念故鄉的沙，和赫布里底群島的迷霧截然不同，空氣浮動陌生的氣息，但眼前比她年長得多的男孩，不知是那熟悉的名字，抑或是那眷戀的藍色，瞬間勾出了意料之外親和感。  
她幾乎是下意識地，拉住了少年的手，他修長的手指冰冷得近乎僵硬。  
「麥克法斯蒂先生。」  
她仰頭轉向自己的繼父，對方的眼神略為黯淡下來，但還是耐心地傾聽她半英語半母語的說話。  
「他的手很冷，他可以留下來嗎？」  
「當然可以，我的小公主。」  
男人對她微笑，緊張卻又小心翼翼，至今一直努力對她示好，盡力拉近距離。  
「謝謝。」  
她飛快地瞥繼父一眼，有點躊躇，略為彆扭地首次喊出對方期待多時的稱呼。  
「……爸爸。」  
男人驚訝得難掩喜悅，但好像又怕過於激動會嚇到她，心情明顯一下子好了起來，又以英語飛快地跟她牽住的少年說了幾句。  
－－於是十六歲的斯卡曼德先生就此住入了他們家的客房。  
少年收起了初次見面的奇怪長袍，穿得像一個普通的英倫紳士。他安静，話不算特別多，禮貌客氣地寄居在她斜對面的小套房，一副小心避免給他們添麻煩的樣子，又或者是因為他太難過而已，畢竟是心裡受了傷－－聽說是在寄宿學校出了事，因而被直接開除，離校後卻沒有回家的打算，一聲不吭，反而是獨自跑來他兄長的舊同學家中﹑亦即是找上了她那個動物學家繼父。  
她沒有上過學，並不是特別理解，不知道應該怎樣安慰，在餐桌上把自己的那一份米布丁也給了他。  
「……媽媽做的，是世上最好吃的米布丁。」  
男孩坐在她的斜對面﹑她繼父的旁邊，另一邊則坐了她母親，因而她和紐特的距離更加遠了，她短短的小胳膊拼命伸長，把米布丁推到他的面前，努力把英語講好，然後怯生生地看着他。  
他有片刻的錯愕，帶着幾分不好意思，一如雪夜初見那樣的溫柔。  
「謝謝你，伊菲革涅亞。」  
她頓時開心地笑了，也顧不得母親忐忑不安的緊張目光，跳下了椅子，直接跑到少年的身邊，猝不及防給了他一個擁抱。  
也許就是從那一刻開始，紐特就此成為了她的小先生。  
十六歲那年被學校開除的男孩。  
五歲那年移居英國的希臘女孩。  
在他們面前的，同樣都是全新而未知的人生，同時亦充滿無限可能性。  
他是她來到英國後的第一個朋友，她自然是喜歡他的，喜歡跟他待在一起，英語也好像漸漸好了起來。  
可是小先生並不能整天待在她的身邊，大概那是他的興趣，只要一有機會，他就跟着她的繼父出門考察。  
－－聖誕節的前一日也不例外。  
「我真的不能跟着一起去嗎？我保證我不會給你們惹麻煩的。」  
她站在玄關前哀求，繼父頓時露出為難的表情。  
母親沉默了一瞬，溫柔而哀傷。  
「伊菲革涅亞，別打擾你的父親和斯卡曼德先生工作。」  
「我們不會出去很久的，中午就回來吃午餐的了，然後一起佈置客廳，怎樣？」  
繼父蹲下來，小心翼翼地拉住她的手，依然在努力摸索怎樣跟她相處。她安静地盯住他的手，手背一道火吻留下的疤痕，稍為有點粗糙，至少比起她父親的手要粗糙。她尚且還記得父親的手，下筆溫柔，出征前還為她和母親摘下橄欖花的手，和繼父的手截然不同的，赫布里底海和愛琴海的距離，脈脈流動的水卻依然承載同樣的寬厚包容。  
她輕輕地回握。  
「……因為你們都在學校裡學過，所以才能一起出去嗎？」  
「是的，伊菲革涅亞。」  
「那麼我將來也能去你們的學校嗎？到時候我就能和你們一起去？」  
她繼續說，也許是至今和繼父交流最長久的一次，但奇怪地發現他竟然破天荒不回話，甚至連母親也突然難過起來似的，於是她轉頭望向她的小先生。  
「為甚麼？你們的學校只收男孩嗎？」  
「哦，當然不是，伊菲革涅亞，學校裡也有很多女孩子。」  
安静多時的少年也跟着蹲下來，輕輕把她垂下來的一縷長髮撥到耳後，露出若有所思的奇怪複雜表情，卻閃躲着她的視線。  
她一瞬間明白過來，默默地收回拉住他衣角的手。


End file.
